Candidate For My Perfect Girl
by TrainedNinja
Summary: Mikan's parents left for london and left her in japan with her aunt, they are well-known musicians. Unexpectedly her parents return to announce a marriage to Natsume Hyuuga, but they will choose between Mikan and her cousin to be natsumes fiance. M vs C


CANDIDATE FOR MY PERFECT GIRL…

Authors' Note: Yo! This is my 3rd fanfic (even thoe my other fanfics aren't finished yet I'm Dying to write this one…anyway pls. enjoy and don't forget to review!  )

-Sakura Mansion-

'_waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' _I am soooo dead meat, Jinno-sensei is really gonna kill me this time. I'm late for the audition! stupid alarm clock…how come it woke me up THIS late! Urghhh. No time to argue. Gotta run!

As always the little brunette kept on repeating the same order of things every morning... you could even call this as her _'daily ritual'. _Now then shall we introduce this charming little brunette of ours…

Umm…Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura,15 years old, music artist 'POP-princess' soon-to-be. You could say I'm a _little _Energetic, maybe more than that…okay! Okay! Stupid conscience (sigh) **Some **say I'm super energetic, but I don't get them. I mean I AM just being an AVERAGE teenage girl, living an AVERAGE life, with AVERAGE people around me…

_Definition of Average:_

_A.K.A being FAMOUS and WELL-KNOWN in THE whole world as THE 'princess of POP-music' also known as Cherry Blossoms(soon to be pop-princess that is)_

_Being the only child/daughter of the 'SAKURA' family…or in other words the ONLY heir to their so-called wealth_

_Actually…nothing special about THE people or should I say Noisy Fan boys/girls…Annoying reporters and the worst that one could ever imagine those stupid, annoying, cocky, nosy…okay you get the point! the Oh-so unbearable paparazzi…She hates the paparazzi more than anything or anyone else in this world of ours…hmph! Those idiots really doesn't know_

_when to give up! _

Mikan walks down the charming gold and silver made 'grand' stairs towards their kitchen 5x the size of your normal classroom. She wore a white dress that reached her knees, outlined with gold linings on the edges and printed with magnificent pink cherry blossom petals. Before she could even take a single step in their elegant red carpet floor…urgh…her 'aunt' caught here tip-toeing through the room…

_Mikan's POV:_

_-sigh…I am in BIG trouble, why am I being punished so early in the morning. I was day dreaming until my 'aunt' drew my attention._

"_Mikan!" her voice sounds like screeching your nails against the black board. I'm really wondering why my aunt 'possesses' such an annoying voice despite the fact that my mother 'Yuka Sakura' and my father 'Hiro Sakura' are such wonderful and well-known singers…Oh! I forgot I'll introduce them to you!_

_Yuka Sakura:_

_An Amazing singer and pianist, her long curly brunette hair was adored by every single person that passed her way. Her ocean blue eyes drains your energy just by looking at them…my father said that her eyes were the first thing she noticed about her…seriously at the first time it sounded so cheesy _

_but when I looked into my mother's eyes observing it eagerly…My father WAS RIGHT! I was speechless that was the first time I've ever looked into my mother's eyes eagerly. Well to summaries it all she is really kind, lovely 'an angel sent from heaven'._

_Hiro Sakura:_

_Serious type, black eyes that gives you-the-business-kind-of-man expression. But inside he's just a really understanding father……as if! He Barely even knows me! Both my mother and Father live in London and they left me behind here in Japan, at first I kinda felt lonely but after sometime I don't even realize that they're gone. Now you know my very, kind, loving and caring parents (sarcastically said). Now back to my old 'aunt' heheh!_

End of mikan's POV

"mikan!…are you even listening!" she screeched.

"My God! Whats wrong with you child! Do you know what time it is!" nerves are already popping out of her forhead.

"its…" mikan took a glance on the wall clock and said "7:59…" and as if on cue the wall clock chimed signaling…trouble

"It's 8:00 am do you here me! 8:00!" 

'I'm not _deaf _you know' mikan murmured.

"What was that!" her aunt shouted.

"ummm…nothing aunt merry!" mikan replied while laughing nervously

-sigh… "Jinno-sensei is already waiting for you in the studio and I even woke up earlier than you" she continued in a dramatical way "Oh my Jinno! My darling! I apologize for having you wait this long…but I promise…I promise that nothing would ever be in the way of our undying love" she dramatically said while spinning (imagine Mr.Narumi in his weird outfit spinning in the classroom).

Mikan sweat dropped thinking 'I think I'm gonna puke!'

"ummm…aunt merry? Hello! Earth to aunt merry?" she waved her hands in front of her aunt. After a minute……or 2…or 3…alright! It took her almost 5 minutes to over come her love-struck feeling.

"urmm…yes we must really get going to the music studio child…or else you'll be responsible for being late." She said while adjusting her glasses. 

They opened the huge gate mansion as they went out riding a black limousine. 

"Mikan…" she stated seriously 

"you must take this really seriously, or it will put the sakura family in shame okay?" she firmly stated

"yes aunt merry" mikan replied life-less. _Her aunt __'not even once' heard her sing, she just went with mikan to the audition because her all time 'crush' AKA Jinno-sensei is there._

They rode the limo with total silence in the air, mikan was watching the peaceful scenery outside the window while her aunt is applying make-up 'heavy' make-up. At last they reached the place for the audition. Mikan excitedly walked out and gazed with –ooohhhh! Who wouldn't! the place was HUGE! 

Even if her mansion is twice as big, she didn't expect the place to be 'this' big. Her Aunt went out of the limo, she whispered to mikan that she would wait inside for her in time for her audition while she nodded obediently. She haven't noticed the cold glare of the girls that were eyeing her with jealousy…well not until she heard a girl with blue hair say…

"Look at her pathetic dress, I saw them last week in the store 'my FAMILY' owns" 

she said to another girl with short red hair as she emphasized the word 'my family' and gave mikan a disgusting smirk.

She just ignored it and started to walk inside the building, she stopped again as she hear another say.

"THE little girl needed her 'NANNY' to come with her to the audition…aaww how sweet…" 

she said sarcastically as the other girls laughed with her. 

"maybe she's nervous because her breath stinks! She might kill the Judges with her 'ugly' voice" And one insult after another came. She neglected them all until one caught her attention.

"I heard her mother and father left her because she was a disgrace to her family because of her ugly voice!" the girls roared with laughter.

She was fed up with this idiotic insults. She was about to explode when a girl with dark violet hair retorted back 

"would all of you just shut your BIG MOUTHS! Or would you want me to do the honors of ripping them of your ugly faces!" she shouted anger evident in her voice, she hates it if they were ganging up on someone. It reminds it of herself when she was a kid.

"Nonoko-chan please don't use incoherent words like that!" a girl with pink long hair stepped in and scolded ummm…nonoko-chan?

"That's right nonoko-chan!" someone said with full of mock 

"its better if you just listen to that little 'barbie' cousin of yours and stay out of trouble. You cocky lesbian!" 

Nonoko wore an over sized black shirt and baggy pants that make her look like a boy… The girl was about to add more insults when- Anna snapped.

"Shut the hell up you little st!" 

every one was staring at Anna with the mixture of amazement and fear. She seemed like a sweet little angel, but the truth is. She really changes her personality 'real' easy when some one insults 'her' or 'her cousin'. 

"Uh-oh! 'black anna' is back…I guess she snapped real easy this time!" 

she said while smirking to the other girls that were cowering in fear. Mikan didn't understand anything that was going on but she was…having fun.

"listen you bch! And listen good! If you don't wanna go to hell right now, I think you should just shut that bloody mouth of yours or I'll tear them to shreds if you ever DARE to do THAT again" 

She glared at each and everyone of them, after a minute…the evil look in her eyes disappeared…

"ummm Nonoko-chan what just happened?" she asked innocently at her emotionless cousin.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"w-w-well t-then s-shall we get g-going g-girls?" she stuttered while trying-hard to maintain her cool as she flipped her hair while everybody followed her. 

Mikan snickered while anna and nonoko approached her and asked

"umm…miss? Are you alright?" anna asked ever so sweetly (I guess looks ARE deceiving) 

Again mikan giggled while answering

"yes! Thank you very much! Err……miss?"

"anna umenomiya" as she shook mikan's hand.

This is my cousin, anna said pointing at nonoko.

"Nonoko, Nonoko Ogosawara" she stated while turning her head to the other side.

"Thank you again Anna and Nonoko" mikan said with a bright smile.

"My name's Mikan Sakura. I hope we can be friends" mikan cheerfully replied

"Oh my gosh!" Anna shouted while jumping up and down

While nonoko just stared in amazement.

"You are THE mikan sakura! This is soooo cool. I'm a total fan of your mom! She's an angel!" she jumped excitedly.

"umm…thanks!" mikan awkwardly replied.

"I'm really looking forward to hear you sing! Well we gotta go to our parents! See you and good luck!"

Mikan gulped while trying to smile back at Anna. She felt the pressure coming to her. Every one expected her to be the best! Those girls insulted her because they thought she was just some rich spoiled brat! Well I guess they thought wrong. She turned around and walked infront of the door, she opened the gigantic door while saying

'no pressure. I gotta do my best for every one, for anna and nonoko, for my parents and for…MYSELF'.

Soooo sooooorrrrry for the 'corny' story but I hope you enjoy it! Pls. help me out here cause this is not the main story…its just an introduction! Anyway pls………

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 


End file.
